THE PAIN THAT WON'T STOP STINGING
by Suicidal-Insomniac
Summary: WHAT IF ESTES DIDNT DIE? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.PLEASE R&R. Also the story is going to be brutal so forget what you learned in the book there might not be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO SHERRILYN KENYON BLAH, BLAH I OWN NOTHING YADA, YADA, YADA. OK ON WITH THE SUMMARY. **

**SUMMARY: IN THE BEGINNING WHAT IF INSTEAD OF ESTES DYING OR "PASSING ON" FOR THE SENSITIVE PEOPLE WHAT IF XERXES DIED AND TO QUOTE THE "ANGRY" ACHERON AS RYSSA ONCE PUT IT FULLFILLED ESTES 'TRUE DREAM'.**

**FATE'S SICK JOKE**

RYSSA'S POV

This morning father had found Acheron at our summer home. Even though I tried to stand up for him I am only a woman in this world ruled by men. In these times women are hardly a step up from dirt. I was ushered out of our home by my father's gaurds. I feel guilty for it all. For god knows what is happening to Acheron right now. It will eternally be branded into my mind the image of Acheron kissing father's feet while begging for forgiveness. Especially the image of his face when father had backhanded him, the pure terror in his eyes, his split lip and the deep slice across his left cheek where father's ring had cut him. Boris had come back early and when he saw me with the gaurds and quickly replaced them.

At one moment there were the sounds of Acheron screaming for mercy from his brother and the cheering of the gaurds and father then…nothing. The silence was eerie. Until the noise erupted gaurds were running around and someone was yelling for a physician. I hurried in with Boris on my heels. The scene was horrible. Acheron was passed out on the ground with his right thigh sliced open to the bone. Styxx was holding the blade and was frozen in an expression of terror as he stood transfixed by the sight in a mere ten feet away. I finally looked over and saw father. He was shaking on the ground clutching his chest; I soon realized he was having a heart attack.

**TIME JUMP** _1 month_

After father's funeral I couldn't help but think of Acheron, he was in that horrible place again all alone with people who only wanted to hurt him. I was now in a large office with Styxx and a man I've never seen before, I didn't understand the need for us here. Though Boris was here I was for some reason uneasy. All of a sudden Uncle Estes bust through the door with a huge smile on his face teeth and all which would have normally calmed me if I didn't know how horrible he was. "Hello Styxx." He said cheery embracing him into a giant hug unlike I've ever seen him do. "Hello Ryssa." He said not as cheery as before as he kissed my forehead.

That's when he said it the unknown man said the one thing that shattered my heart because I knew what it meant. Acheron had told me about it once at the summer home.

"_You know I'd understand why you hate Styxx and father even me I know you blame us."_ I'd told him.

"_No I don't hate any of you. I'm angry that's all. I do feel a little bad for you, though." I must have looked confused because he quickly explained. "I've been with Estes for the longest of times and I know he likes me and the money I make but like many he wants more. So yes I feel bad for you. I know what he really wants; he explained it to me once while he was drunk. His true dream is that father dies so he can sell me and Styxx as twins. I might be angry at you all but I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. And I hope he doesn't ever experience my pain first hand. Look on the bright side though; at least he'll have your shoulder to cry on." He diverted his eyes for a second but before I could ask he said quickly. "I smell dough; I'll go see if Maia wants me to make bread with her." And with that he rushed off toward the kitchen._

The unknown man said "king Xerxes wanted me to inform you that in the event of his death he wants Styxx and Ryssa to be placed in your custody." I gave Boris a look of pure agony before I fainted where he caught me before I hit the floor. The last thing I saw was a smile on Styxx's face, soon enough he too would understand Acheron's pain. Then everything went dark.


	2. Styxx Rude Awakening

**I'M GOING TO SAY THIS NOW I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR THIS SO IF YOU WANTED TO READ IT I APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER STORY WHICH IS ACTUALLY GETTING REVIEWS AND I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WANTED TO READ THIS SO I LEFT IT FOR A WHILE. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T THEN REVIEW SO I CAN FLIP YOU OFF VIA THE WEB.**

**DISCLAIMER:I ONLY OWN THIS IN MY DREAMS. ALSO IN MY DREAMS I OWN OOMPA LUMPAS. DON'T JUDGE ME YOU KNOW YOU DO TO.**

**STYXX RUDE AWAKENING**

"Now for your room you may sleep in any room of your choosing. Except that one there." Estes said calmly pointing at the room at the very end of the hall. It was an ornate gold door with an intricate dragon for a knob. The door wasn't on the left or right side it was on the back wall as if it didn't belong or was supposed to be easy to find.

"Why not I had my eye on that room since we arrived?" It was obviously a lie but Styxx would never tell his uncle that.

"Now now that's Acheron's room." Estes said.

"Well I want it and as heir my needs should be attended before all else." He said his voice thundering.

"Alright Styxx we will see to it that Acheron is relocated to a different room." Estes said as he walked down the hall his _peplos_ dragging as he moved. When he got to the room and was about to open the door he seemed as if he had forgotten of his company. With a forced smile he knocked. "Acheron I need to speak with you for a moment."

Acheron came out of the room like a scared rabbit caught stealing carrots. With his head low and his eyes down he said in a voice fit for the gods laced with utter beauty "Y-yes-" he talked as if he was choking on his own words.

"Well Acheron I believe it is time we relocated your sleeping quarters." He was being overly formal but like always Styxx didn't notice.

"Who will I be sharing it with?" He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"No one dear Acheron you will have a room to yourself like it's always been. Acheron's face lit up like you couldn't believe. Even with his head down you could tell he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really where will it be I want to see it." All shyness gone Acheron was simply ecstatic.

**TIME JUMP **_one year_

**Styxx POV**

The news of my father dying was over. No one cared anymore. I couldn't stop crying. All I could do was cry. I wanted Ryssa to comfort me but she was comforting Acheron. He ignored her and yelled at her while she tried to apologize for angering him. I wouldn't yell I would gladly talk to her but she had no time for me. I got under the covers and I cried. The tears wouldn't stop.  
The only times they stopped were when I was forced to stop. The guards beat me mercilessly until I quieted down. It hurt physically and emotionally. The beatings I could take but uncle hurt me worse than anyone. I couldn't take it. Every night I passed by Acheron on his way to Estes. I wish I could go back to the times when I was ignorant to what was happening in that room. I remember the first time. It will forever haunt my dreams.  
_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Good night Styxx." Estes had said._

"_Good night uncle" I had slept during my time in the garden after some stupid slave had tripped me, I had him punished but my headache had made me want to sleep. I wasn't tired now but I was hungry. When I had gotten to the kitchen the chef wasn't there so I was going to wake him, I knew he was going to be a nuisance. _

_All of a sudden I heard a muffled sound. I tried to ignore it but it got louder. I started hearing grunts too. I walked around a corner but I noticed there was a small opening in the side of the room. There I saw Acheron on his knees covered in my uncle's seed. My uncle had a huge grin on his face as he slammed Acheron's head with an empty bottle of alcohol. It was clear Estes was drunk out of his wits. Then when Acheron didn't make a sound it seemed to annoy Estes, so he grabbed Acheron roughly threw him on the bed and began to screw him like a dog while the entire time Acheron made no sound and his hands were tied in front of him._

_I couldn't watch anymore I went to the door where Acheron was staring. He saw me and his look told me not to enter but as I barged into the room I soon realized my mistake. Estes saw me and quickly dropped Acheron._

"_You are a handsome young man I wonder…" Estes said slurring each word as he passed it._

"_What is the meaning of this Estes?" I said my rank in this world showing through my tone._

"_Now now no need for shouting." He said as his eyes wandered my body. He began to caress my face._

"_He might be an abomination and a whore but that is disgusting. He looks like me and-" I wasn't talking like a ruler anymore I sounded feeble and small but I couldn't help it as he towered over me._

_Estes appeared to sober quickly "Exactly." He caught my arm in a steel tight grip. He pushed my back against the wall and I let out a groan of pain. "To tell you the truth, that whore is your brother and he single-handedly paid for this house. I was going to wait until you were older, but now seems right. You're going to receive the same treatment as him from now on." He said while looking me in the eyes. _

"_You can't sell me as a whore old man the government frowns upon selling your own blood, Also I'm an heir to the throne no one will risk the consequences."I said subtly shaking while he held both my hands in one of his above my head. _

"_That's exactly why you'll be for my personal amusement."I hated how his smile grew at the word personal. He laughed a haughty laugh before he kissed me. When he broke the kiss he stared at me. I head-butted him. It was a mistake; he punched me in the stomach with his free hand and then kissed me again. He was really angry so he forced his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't even move. He tasted like all types of things, I didn't dare cry. _

_He backed away satisfied. I tried to run as soon as he released me but he quickly grabbed and pushed me back to the wall. This time he kissed my neck and bit my shoulder. He licked my neck again then moved on to lick my ear. He blew air across it and I shivered. His hands began to wander. He traced my nipple and began rubbing my chest. His hand moved lower. I had a firm stomach because I train.  
He seemed to enjoy it. His hands slipped into my leather pants. I should have been wearing a robe but I've always liked leather. That was a small victory because him being drunk made him have to look closer to untighten them and when he did I kneed him in the face. I tried again but he recovered fast. Estes held my legs to the wall then used his lips and tongue to rub the bulge in my pants. _

"_Oh let's take care of this shall we." Like hell. He thought I had an erection, idiot. His hands began to wander again. He gripped my manhood and I shivered He gripped it and began to rub and lick me. He began to put me in his mouth. It was disgusting. When I gave no response to his actions he gripped tighterand I cried out._

"_You like that do you?" He said which really made my blood boil. He threw me down on the bed where Acheron used to be. "Like I said you're my personal entertainment. Now Styxx I know you might have believe different but Acheron is going to make you a man." What was he thinking? I was going to be raped by an abomination. This was pure torture. Estes ripped my pants down the back, and snapped on me some bracelets that were connected to the bed. I braced myself._

"_No, I won't." Acheron said. He gave me a look that said this is going to hurt. Estes said nothing he just threw Acheron towards the wall where he passed out from the impact._

"_Well then it's up to me. You're going to enjoy this. Let me start from where you so rudely interrupted." He tightened the bracelet chains, I couldn't move. I couldn't believe it. My uncle the man I had trusted for years was doing this to me. I suspected my father might try but not Estes. My father always gave me this look after he saw Acheron. I had it all wrong. Estes was worse than Hades himself. He slowly began sliding open my legs. Death is peace and vengeance is ecstasy. I closed my eyes._

**Please read and review I want to know if you liked it. Also Styxx is not attracted to his uncle at all. Unless you want me to make it so review and I might.**

_. _


	3. AN

**Disclaimer: You get the drill right? Good!  
This is horrible nobody reviewed. Just say you don't like it. Gosh.  
My cat typed this. **

**Styxx POV  
** I can't believe this. He raped me. I quietly sobbed all night.

**I was so about to write but I just got mega bored. Vote on my Poll about this story. If you want me to actually continue say so. It was supposed to have Tory and everything but, just vote.**


End file.
